


A snow angels miracle.

by Elli3Phant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Short Story, merthur christmas, merthur fluff, proposal, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli3Phant/pseuds/Elli3Phant
Summary: Merlin and Arthur wake up early excited for Christmas. Both excited for different reasons. Arthur, because it's Christmas. Merlin, because he has a special surprise for Arthur. But Merlins surprise for Arthur doesn't quite go to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not checked for mistakes and that so there's is bound to be tons. I literally just wrote this then uploaded it. Heh. Enjoy.

After blinking himself awake, Arthur looks over to Merlin who is still sleeping peacefully. Well. More like snoring peacefully.

With a gentle smile on his face Arthur kisses Merlin on the cheek as he cuddles him in a spooning formation. With him as the big spoon of course.

At some point during all of this Merlin slowly wakes up. As the snuggle bunny he is Merlin buries himself further into Arthur's chest for warmth and comfort.

Merlin hears a soft whisper as Arthur leans into his ear, "Merry Christmas".

The lovebirds giggle over the joys of Christmas.

Out of nowhere, Merlins stomach grumbles for food. With a chuckle Arthur says, "right let's get some food."

Arthur swung his legs over the bed. As he gets up he hears a moan. "Too cold!"

He laughed heartedly. "Merlinn don't complain it's Christmas!"

Half compliantly, Merlin climbs out of bed with his hair ruffled up and trots into the kitchen after Arthur.

Sneaking from behind Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur's waist as Arthur begins to prepare for breakfast.

As the eggs sizzle on the pan while the bacon and sausages cook in the oven, Arthur spins around to wrap Merlin in a bear hug.

"I can't wait to open the presents!" Merlin gleefully cheered.

"You'll have to wait till after breakfast." Arthur said with a wink.

The oil from the frying pan starts to spit. With alertness Arthur spins back into action. Determined not to burn the breakfast like he often does Arthur finishes cooking the eggs and starts dishing up.

During this commotion, Merlin wanders off to set the table.

After they have eaten the massive breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon (Arthur's favourite), sausages and piggies in blankets (Merlins favourite). They sit down next to the tree.

Merlin opens his mouth to say something but he is interrupted. "I want you to open your presents first".

With a nod Merlin looks at the his pile of presents (they had sorted out whose present was whose) and picks up the black present. Must be from Arthur's sister, Morgana he thinks.

With a look at the card his guess is correct. Morgana. It's a whip and there is a little card.  
(Because Arthur is whipped.)

Merlin bursts into laughter. Which must be contagious since it doesn't take long for Arthur to join in on the laughter.

The present from his mum is a coat. Since Merlin never brings a coat when it's cold outside.

A present from will which is handcuffs. Merlin rolls his eyes. Why are his friends so weird.

A couple of presents from Arthur include two scarves, one purple and one royal blue, a passport and two plane tickets to Tokyo. Merlin has always dreamed of visiting Tokyo.

After seeing the plane tickets Merlin jumped into Arthur's arms squishing him in a tight thank you hug. "Thank you so much" Merlin whispered.

Blinking out of his shock, Arthur hugs Merlin back before letting go.

"My turn!" Arthur almost yells with excitement.

Merlin laughs at his boyfriends childish manner. Well, it is Christmas after all.

After opening a couple of small presents from colleges from the small firm Arthur owns.

(He had decided to start a business of his own despite his fathers objections. After the business quickly became successful his father shortly expressed how proud he was of his one and only son. Their relationship was rebuilt.)

It was mostly sweets or chocolates, an occasional bauble or snow globe here and there.

Arthur embraced his inner child, something he rarely allowed himself to do, and opened the presents from their close friends.

Leon gave him a small to-do list notebook.

Percival gave him a toy sword.

Gareth gave him a baby's toy rattle. This really confused Arthur. Had gareth intended this present for someone else but mistakenly put his name on the gift?

It got even weirder.

Elyan gave him a blank photo album with the title -our life-.

Gwen gave him several beautiful photo frames. The kind you would use for very special photos. As sentimental Gwen is, she wouldn't give Arthur this without an underlying reason. Problem is. Arthur had no idea what her intentions were.

Gwaine got up to his usual antics and gave Arthur some sex toys. But he also left a note with the present. (For when you sign on for a 'boring' life together.)

There were several good luck and don't mess up cards.

Lastly, Morgana gave Arthur a voucher to his favourite tailor store. One he trusted to make him suits for very special occasions. Like his first business party gathering to talk deals and also for when he went to Lancelots and Gweneveres wedding.

Arthur squinted his eyes as he read the card,

'My dear brother, I believe that you will make the right decision, however if you make the wrong one, I will hunt you down and make you pay.'

As Arthur frowned at all these presents Merlin was laughing his head off. He should've known that telling their group of friends what he was planning would have dire consequences.

"Merlin?"

Merlin hummed in agreement.

"What's going on?" Arthur was afraid of the answer.

"Well.. er.." just do it. You can do it. Merlin thought to himself.

"Well there is one more present left for you to open. It's from me."

Merlin handed Arthur a small gift in a shape of a box.

Arthur carefully opened it to find a ring box. As he opened the box, it revealed a silver band. A ring. Simple and plain but elegant. It had etchings on it that looked like a vine was wrapped around the ring.

His heart pulsing, his eyes watering, it couldn't be.

"Merlin?"

Merlin kneeled forward and spoke very carefully with his palms sweaty from the intense nerves he felt. Arthur had to say yes.

"Arthur.. will you marry me?"

Arthur met merlins eyes and hesitated to speak. He had a lump in his throat. The emotion sweeping him up in one tidal wave suffocating him.

Merlins heart shattered. Merlin stood up and left the house to sit in the front lawn not caring about the snow or the cold. 

Hearing the front door open and shut, Arthur let the tears roll down his cheeks. He needed to tell Merlin. But how can he when all he wants, is not to tell Merlin. 

After a gruesome war over what to do next, he carefully treaded towards the front door. Hesitatingly, he opens the front door to see Merlin sat in the snow. 

"Merlin?" Merlin turned around to see a petrified Arthur. He quickly wiped his tears away, "I get it, you don't want to marry, can-" 

arthur interupted with a "let me explain," he paused waiting for Merlins comfirmation. With a nod from the raven haired boy, Arthur continued. 

"I'm afraid." 

"I'm afraid that if we get married.. we will drift apart like old couples do. I'm afraid that you'll file for divorce. I'm afraid that you'll leave me. I'm scared Merlin. I'm scared of changing what we have here." 

The shoulders belonging to the black haired boy relaxed. Releasing all the unwanted tension from rejection. Merlin stood up and cupped Arthur's face with his two hands. 

"Oh Arthur. You shouldn't worry about me leaving you. I don't want to leave you. God. Leaving you would not kill me. It will do worse. It would destroy my soul. You are my other half Arthur. I will live and die for you. Hopefully live and die with you." 

Before Arthur responded, a single snowflake landed on his nose. Both Arthur and Merlin giggled at the snow. 

One thing lead to another, soon both boys were playing snowball fight. Pelting each other with hurriedly made snowballs, before Arthur chased Merlin with a huge lump of snow in husband hand. 

Merlin tripped and they collapsed in a bundle of joy and laughter. Arthur gently stared into Merlins eyes before pressing their lips together. 

Arthur then rolled off Merlin and started to wave his hands up and down. 

"What on earth are you doing?" Merlin demanded with a playful tone. 

"I'm making a snow angel." Came the response. 

With a pause to think, Merlin started making a snow angel himself. 

When two snow angels were successfully made, the blond man whispered "Yes." 

"What?" Merlin asked. 

"That's my answer.. yes I will marry you." Arthur look up to see his boyfriends- fiancés wide grin. The grin must of been contagious because he found himself grinning like an idiot. 

"What made you change your mind?" 

"The snow angels.. what we have is special. I love you Merlin. God. I'm in love with you Merlin. At this point it's all going to change, whether I like it or not. I would love to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you, I guess I was just afraid of it all going wrong. But I'm going to have to trust you." 

"You big dollophead" Merlin sighed as he pulled Arthur in for a kiss.

The presents now made a lot of sense. Their friends were giving Arthur the tools to record and save the memories to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Yes I know it is short but I wanted to write something cute and actually finish it. Considering how lazy I am I decided the only way it wouldn't get finished was if it was incredibly short aha. I hope you all enjoyed this :3


End file.
